Sexual Memories
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: An engagement fic with a twist! Yes there is sex! Read and comment.


I personally thought this sucked so please let me know. It is very sexual. I KNOW! I wrote it so don't comment saying a lot of sex.

Standing on the stairs, Joanne looked down at Maureen who was now on her knees begging for a kiss. She only gave a bitter smirk, rolling her eyes as their arguing continued and continued.

"You are so ungrateful and such a flirt." The lawyer said, walking down the stairs and into the other room.

"And you¹re up tight. Come on, pookie. It meant nothing! Get that through your thick skull!" Maureen said dramatically following after her girlfriend. "You always do this though! Make every goddamn situation out to be so big."

She snapped.

"I wouldn't have to if you could learn to keep your hands to yourself!" She responded bitterly turning to look at her lover who walked over to a guy holding a pool cue.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Women can't live or without them. I thought men were hard to live with," she said, giving him a shove away from her as she continued to mess with the pool cue.

"You are the on that¹s hard to live with." Joanne stated folding her arms over her chest as she watched the drama queen toss the cue back over to the man she had just had her arm around not five minutes ago. "You don't get attention for what? Five minutes and you have to flirt with the first hot body that walks by." She added, moving to the left side of the table.

Both women's hands gripped on to the edge as they continued to glare. "You anal-retentive bitch! You are always so wrapped up in your silly paperwork to notice me and when you aren't, that's when you notice me flirting!"

Maureen spat in an angry tone.

"That's bullshit! I give you all the attention and affection I can but you obviously don't understand responsibility." The lawyer shot back, noticing that everyone was listening and watching.

She moved her eyes back to where Maureen now sat on the edge of the pool table, more words being exchanged as the pool balls went all of the table, the eight ball ending up in the pocket along with the red and navy, the white going on to the floor, various colors remaining on the table as Maureen jumped off, pulling Joanne to her.

"But no matter what, you love me." She snapped, coldly, crashing her lips to the lawyer's whom was defiantly caught off guard by the sudden kiss.

The lawyer wrapped her arms around Maureen, pressing her against the table as her tongue forced it's way into her lover's mouth, not concerned with anyone in the room but the diva and herself. A small moan escaped her lips feeling her breast being groped.

At this time, the onlookers' eyes were going wide; jaws were slightly dropped at the realization at what was about to happen. "Uh, I think everyone needs to leave the room. Let the lesbians go at it." Collins spoke up, looking over to see Joanne's shirt come off.

Roger protested a bit wanting to watch the lesbian sex but found himself being pulled out of the room by Mimi. Collins made sure everyone was gone before closing the doors, ushering them away, most people wanting to get away from the room as quickly as possible.

Joanne lifted her lover's shirt off, lowering her mouth to suck at the soft skin on her neck and shoulder as she reached and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "I'm still pissed off with you." She said, pushing her down on the pool table, moving her hands to undo the leather pants.

"That makes two of us." Maureen replied, helping her lover out of her shirt and bra, throwing them on the floor as she pulled Joanne up to her and kissed her hard on the lips, sucking at her bottom lip.

The lawyer pushed the diva's pants along with thong down, having gotten very used to taking leather off. "Kick them off." She said, rubbing the diva's inner thigh watching as the articles of clothing fell to the ground. Smirking, she spread the drama queen's legs and wiggled three fingers deep into her center, finding her wet.

"Fuck!" The diva moaned at the sudden intrusion of Joanne's fingers, clawing at her lover's pants. "I want them off, now." She growled, wanting to make her lover cum with her.

Shooting her a look, Joanne removed her fingers and got off the table, undoing her slacks before pushing them along with her panties, she climbed up on the table only to crash their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for some kind of dominance. The lawyer moved her hand back down between the diva's legs, inserting her three fingers once again, thrusting hard but slow for the moment.

A moan passed through the kiss, the high mighty diva crumbling at her Joanne's touch. She trembled, wanting more. Moving one pale hand up the lawyer's figure, she began to knead at her breasts, trailing down her torso until her finger slide into her moist center, finding her clit. The diva began to rub, pushing into her entrance but not fully entering her.

"You're teasing." Joanne whimpered letting her fingers move a tad bit quicker, enough to make the building pleasure unbearable.

"So what." Maureen moaned, knowing full well the lawyer hated to be teased. Biting her lip, she glided two fingers into her, moving slow at first but her pace quickening within minutes. "Faster…fuck, please, faster." She begged, letting her free hand grip on to the pool table.

As both women pulsated into each other, all anger seemed to be lifted with the growing pleasure and heat. Perspiration built up on the mocha and pale figures as their breathing quickened.

"Maureen…. I'm so close." The lawyer whimpered, feeling her muscles tightening around her lover's fingers, a tremble running through her.

"I am…" She didn't even finish her sentence before she felt her body spasm and her juices exit her body, dripping down the lawyer's fingers.

Feeling Maureen cum sent Joanne over the edge and she cummed with a small cry of the drama queen's name before collapsing on top of her. "I love you." She whispered, pressing her chapped lips to the divas, still curling her fingers inside the diva before removing them and bring them to her mouth.

"I love you too." Maureen whimpered, slowly removing her fingers, doing the exact same as the lawyer had just done. She gave a content sigh, relaxing against the table. Giving a small laugh, she laced her fingers with her lover's. "We just had sex on a pool table." She stated.

Laying down beside her, she looked around. "Yes, I realize that and you know, we have to walk out to face everyone now." She said, biting her lip.

"Let's just sneak out the back." The diva suggested, sitting up. "We should get going though, I want to continue this at home." She added, getting up to collect her clothes and get dressed.

Chuckling, the lawyer got up and slipped her clothes on before following her lover out the back of the country club.

"That was fun." The diva announced, smiling wide.

"Which part?" She asked.

"All of it." She replied, biting her lip when she realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Um, okay then. If you want to say getting into a fight at our engagement ceremony is fun then whatever floats your boat." The lawyer said, biting her lip, feeling her anger building.

The drama queen looked at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry, okay? I love you. I freaked out." She said, "And besides, the fighting wasn't that fun but the sex afterwards was, made it all worth it." She added.

"That's really all you think about, isn't it?" Joanne asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Smirking, she nodded. "As long as it's with you then yes, a good portion of the it is the only thing occupying my mind." She stated, pulling Joanne close to her.

"You can be such a…"

"Oh don't deny you don't think about me like that." Maureen said, cutting the lawyer off, looking over at her, battering her eyelashes.

"Maybe." She muttered, walking up to the apartment. Unlocking the door, she walked in and head straight for the bedroom with Maureen following right after her.

"Those late nights in your office, you just wish for me to walk in, push everything off and take you right then and there." The diva said, changing clothes before flopping down on the bed.

A shade of red appeared across the lawyer's face, remaining somewhat quiet while she changed. "I do not." She finally said, going over to sit down. Seeing the look on her lover's face, she sighed and nodded. "Okay, maybe I do." She admitted.

"Aw, so my sexy lawyer does have a wild dirty side." The diva cooed playfully, wanting to push the engagement as far away as possible.

"It's your fault." The lawyer stated, leaning to kiss her on the lips.

"I'll take blame for it. I kinda like the sex in public places." She replied between kisses. She pushed down on the bed and moved to straddle her hips.

The lawyer bite her lip, feeling herself become wet. "Mm, you really are good at making me wet, you know that?" She asked, smirking, hearing her phone go off. "Oh that would be my mother wanting an explanation for what happened today." She said, reaching for her phone to take the call.

The drama queen's mind was way to far in the gutter to stop now, which meant she didn't care that Mrs. Jefferson was on the phone, she wanted some fun. She inched forward a bit and moved her hand between Joanne's legs, rubbing her center through her shorts.

A whimper built up in the lawyer's throat as she swatted at Maureen's hand, moving out from under the diva then off the bed to stand by the window, attempting to explain to her mother what was going on and that everything would be all right.

Maureen teased her a bit more, seeing the lawyer get frustrated. She was somewhat pleased when the lawyer got off the phone.

"What was that about?" She asked, feeling herself being pushed down on the bed.

"Oh nothing baby." The diva said, kissing her hard on the lips, bringing her knee up to press against her center.

The lawyer looked somewhat surprised, letting a low moan into the kiss. She broke away and narrowed her eyes. "Do you do that just to piss me off?" She asked, raising her brow.

"Maybe. Sex is always the best when we are mad at each other." Maureen stated, pulling her lover's pants down as she crashed their lips together before Joanne could say anything about the comment.

Joanne chose to ignore the statement all though she agreed; the sex was good when they were getting over some fight. She moved her hands over the diva's body, letting the drama queen control the current situation; just really glad they were together and not apart.

"It was defiantly an interesting day." The lawyer whispered, pulling the diva's shirt off.

"Mmmhmm, sex on the pool table." Maureen replied, kissing her on the lips.

The lawyer just smirked, not bothering to respond seeing as how the conversation would go round and round about the fact that they had sex on a pool table. She also had the feeling it would be one of those memories people brought up for the fun of it.

-Fin


End file.
